<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sailor Baby by sengen35</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358665">Sailor Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35'>sengen35</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#HappyRosslynDay, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS AN ATTEMPT FOR JAEMJEN, attempt at humor no i'm jk, i am in the sailor moon world atm, jaemjen - Freeform, nomin, this would have been funnier in tagalog but cries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno wishes he was as funny as Mark but then he wouldn't be Jaemin's baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sailor Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/gifts">sciences</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS AN ATTEMPT FOR MY BABY GIRL char but honestly sobrang struggle write and cry ako dito huhuhu I wish I had more time to make something more for you OTL di ko alam kung funny to grabe ang funny nya sa utak ko kasi tagalog pa sya gusto ko na lang imaginin maghapon kaso pano ko ba ishashare utak ko sayo ala projector style SKSKSKSKSK </p>
<p>anyways!! #HAPPYROSSLYNDAY and sana kahit papano magustuhan mo tong very first jaemjen ko for u tatry ko pa best ko sa sunod YIEEE R U HAPPY HAHAHAHAHA LOV U MY REALIDAD &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a halloween night and it’s a given that the place would be rowdy and loud from all the partying but there’s a new kind of noise that welcomes them as soon as they enter the doors of the Gymnasium.</p>
<p>“Good evening, my fellow Guardians of the Moon!”</p>
<p>Jaemin enthusiastically greets the crowd, flicking one of Sailor moon’s long ponytails from his shoulder. He waves at a few girls giggling on the side and flashes them one of his award winning smiles. “Tonight let’s all have fun in the name of love and justice!”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, he’s really into it.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck tsks and shakes his head, slinging an arm around Renjun’s shoulder. “How can you say that to our leader, Sailor Mercury? What a heart of stone you have!”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Sailor Venus and your awfully bright yellow tuft of hair.”</p>
<p>“Nevermind him, I’m going to be full by the end of tonight with this wig.” Jeno whines from behind them, spitting out another strand of pink. “Can we go home?”</p>
<p>“But we just got here!” Chenle quips, dragging Jisung to the front where Jaemin is. “It’s halloween!”</p>
<p>Jeno watches helplessly as Sailor moon is joined by Sailors Jupiter and Mercury. “Why did I get stuck with Chibiusa?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re my baby!” Jaemin grins, appearing in front of him all of a sudden. “And you better hold my hand before you get lost, okay?”</p>
<p>Jeno feels his face color the same pink of his hair as he allows himself to be dragged in front with Jaemin. It’s a good thing they’re wearing gloves with how warm and sweaty his palms have gotten all of a sudden (minus the breeze between their legs, that is).</p>
<p>“Oho! If it isn’t Sailor moon and the guardians!”</p>
<p>Taeyong greets them in the middle of the crowd and Jaemin lets go of Jeno’s hand to high five both hands with the older male. “Heya, Li! Where’s Sakura?”</p>
<p>“Out with Meilin!” Taeyong grins, swinging both of Jaemin’s hand merrily. “But I’ve got someone more interesting with me!”</p>
<p>From behind him, a male wearing a tuxedo and a cape steps out, eyes covered with a white mask and a bright red rose in between his closed mouth.</p>
<p>“Tuxedo Mask!”</p>
<p>“Excuse me ladies,” the male removes the rose from his mouth and flashily hands it to Jaemin.” It’s Tuxedo Mark.”</p>
<p>Everyone guffaws at this and Mark smirks, feeling incredibly proud of his entrance (Thanks Johnny). “I look super cool, right?”</p>
<p>“Hello!” a group of four girls waves their phones at them, “can we take a picture with you guys?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Jaemin is the first to respond, already rushing the other Sailors in position. “Come on guys, your hand! Your hand!”</p>
<p>Ignoring the embarrassment and multiple phones suddenly turned on their direction, the five of them poses for the camera with the famous hand sign from the anime series.</p>
<p>“In the name of the moon!” Jaemin yells, coughing once when Sailor Mars (Renjun) jabs at his side, “I’ll punish you! I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and peace! I am Sailor Moon!”</p>
<p>Everyone claps at this and a few more photos were taken before the group thanked them. “Oh, can we ask for a photo of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask together?”</p>
<p>Jaemin, of course, nods happily. Both him and Mark pose a few times and laugh when group after group of people approach them for a few more photos of the famous couple.</p>
<p>“Should we go grab something to eat?” Renjun asks the other four, pouting his red lips as he looks at the crowd around Mark and Jaemin. “I don’t think they’ll be done anytime soon.”</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s go my dear Sailor Mars.” Donghyuck agrees, hooking his arm around Renjun’s and dragging him to where the banquet table is. “You three, come too!”</p>
<p>Chenle and Jisung follows the other two, both quite feeling hungry as well and Jeno is suddenly left alone watching Mark cover Jaemin with his Tuxedo Mask cape.</p>
<p>“Aren’t I the baby?” Jeno sulks, biting the end of his pink wig while he continues eyeing the pair a few steps away. “What’s so good about Tuxedo Mask anyway?”</p>
<p>As if sensing his distress, Jaemin meets Jeno’s eyes from behind the crowd, like a movie where only the two of them are suddenly in the middle of an understanding no one else can possibly share.</p>
<p>“My baby!” Jaemin yells suddenly, rushing from where his photo with Mark is being taken to go to Jeno. “I can’t believe I left my baby all alone, ah, what a disgrace!”</p>
<p>Jaemin dramatically throws himself in front of Jeno, cradling him against his neck and making soft cooing noises. “My softest, fluffiest baby. No one can compare.”</p>
<p>The crowd laughs, falling for the klutz Sailor Moon and taking a few photos as well. The noise dies down eventually and Jeno is finally able to free himself from Jaemin’s clutches.</p>
<p>“What was that all about?” Jeno coughs, trying to fix the jewel on his forehead but failing as his hand wouldn’t stop shaking. “All that b-baby and stuff.”</p>
<p>Jaemin gently swats his hand away, stepping in front of him all too close and fixing the jewel on Jeno’s forehead. “Because you’re my baby, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>There’s that dazzling smile again, one solely directed at Jeno and only Jeno. Jeno’s heart did not summersault nor did it skip a bit, he says to himself. “Heh.”</p>
<p>“Can we take a picture of you two, please?”</p>
<p>Jeno closes his eyes and allows himself to be dragged in the middle of the spotlight, all flashes and dazzles but not as dazzling as Jaemin’s smile from earlier.</p>
<p>“In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!” Jaemin starts, turning to Jeno at the last minute and winking. “I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon!”</p>
<p>Jeno couldn’t find it in himself to stop the laughter from coming up, happily welcoming the warmth of his very own Sailor of Love and Justice from beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#HAPPYROSSLYNDAY!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>